speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Magicals Anonymous series
Magicals Anonymous series by Kate Griffin. This is the sequel series to the Matthew Swift series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview This is the sequel series to the Matthew Swift series. London’s soul has gone missing. Lost? Kidnapped? Murdered? Nobody knows–but when Sharon Li unexpectedly discovers she’s a shaman, she is immediately called upon to use her newfound powers of oneness with the City to rescue it from a slow but inevitable demise. The problem is, while everyone expects Sharon to have all the answers–from the Midnight Mayor to Sharon’s magically-challenged self-help group–she doesn’t have a clue where to start. But with London’s soul missing and the Gate open, there are creatures loose that won’t wait for her to catch up before they go hunting. Stray Souls is the first novel in the Magicals Anonymous series, set in the same fantastical London as the Matthew Swift novels. ~ Goodreads | Stray Souls * In Matthew Swift's London, plots will somehow deal with the heart, soul, and/or spirits of the city. Fang-tastic Books in Series Magicals Anonymous series: # Stray Souls (2012) # The Glass God (2012) Companion Series Matthew Swift series World Building Setting Futrure, alternate London that is home to the MATTHEW SWIFT series Supernatural Elements ✥ Shaman, druid, vampire, dragonling, troll, banshee, polymorph (shape changer), necromancer, goblin, Blue Electric Angels, magical umbrella Glossary: * Magicals Anonymous: group for people (creatures?) who are having problems with their magic, founded by Sharon Li World ✥ The heroine is Sharon Li, who begins as an under-employed (and soon unemployed) barista who has unexpectedly developed the ability to walk through walls. She is extremely confused about her new talent and is worried that it might come with negative side effects to her health, and she wonders if others might be in similar situations. Sharon's 21st-century solution is to create a Facebook page called "Weird Sh-- Keeps Happening to Me and I Don't Know Why But Figure I Need Help." She founds a group that she calls Magicals Anonymous (MA) and sets up a meeting for people (creatures?) who are having problems with their magic. As Matthew sums it up, Sharon is the founder of "a self-help group of the mystically buggered." (Stray Souls, p. 50) Protagonist ✥ Here's a description of Sharon from the second book: "Sharon exuded the brightness of a firefly, the confidence of a double-decker bus, the optimism of a hedgehog and the tact of a small thermonuclear missile." (p. 8) ~ Fangtastic Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Stray Souls (2012):'Don’t look back. It wants you to look back.’ London’s soul has gone missing. Lost? Kidnapped? Murdered? Nobody knows – but when Sharon Li unexpectedly discovers she’s a shaman, she is immediately called upon to use her newfound powers of oneness with the City to rescue it from a slow but inevitable demise. The problem is, while everyone expects Sharon to have all the answers – from the Midnight Mayor to Sharon’s magically-challenged self-help group – she doesn’t have a clue where to start. But with London’s soul missing and the Gate open, there are creatures loose that won’t wait for her to catch up before they go hunting. Stray Souls is the first novel in the Magicals Anonymous series, set in the same fantastical London as the Matthew Swift novels. ~ Goodreads | Stray Souls (Magicals Anonymous, #1) by Kate Griffin ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Glass God (2012): Sharon Li: apprentice shaman and community support officer for the magically inclined. It wasn't the career Sharon had in mind, but she's getting used to running Magicals Anonymous and learning how to Be One With The City. When the Midnight Mayor goes missing, leaving only a suspiciously innocent-looking umbrella behind him, Sharon finds herself promoted. Her first task: find the Midnight Mayor. The only clues she has are a city dryad's cryptic message of doom and several pairs of abandoned shoes…Suddenly, Sharon's job feels a whole lot harder. ~ Goodreads | The Glass God (Magicals Anonymous, #2) by Kate Griffin Category:Series